


What If

by buttsbeyondbutts



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Nipple Play, Roughness, Talking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: Pillow Talk explores alternate universes and impossibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading/watch Dragon Ball and I'm garbage.

“Do you wish I was a Saiyan?” Bulma asked in a soft voice.

“What the hell are you on about?” Vegeta asked, without any real malice to his voice. He never could get the appropriate amount of rage going with his face nestled between her breasts. Bulma toyed gently with his hair and repeated her question. “Why would I want you to be a Saiyan?” He tore himself from the supple warmth to watch her face.

Bulma shrugged. “I don’t know. You’d be able to continue your species without humanity muddying up the bloodline? We could fuck as the speed of sound. Take your pick.”

Vegeta considered the idea. Bulma might have been the pride of their planet if the threads of fate had been woven in a different pattern. He could see her blue hair crackle into blond, power enough to eclipse the sun. A Saiyan Bulma might well tear the universe apart. She certainly wouldn’t have bowed to Frieza but perhaps their planet had never been conquered in this reality. While he was imagining thing that could never be, Saiyan Bulma was an elite, an ideal mate for the prince.

The human Bulma frowned at him. “Well? Don’t worry about my feelings, Vegeta, you never have before.”

“No.”

“No, you’re not worried about my feelings or-”

“No, I’ve never wished you were a Saiyan.” Vegeta said. He reached up and idly caressed her breast. “I’ve never wanted you to be anything other than what you are.”

“Really?” Bulma asked, half preening and half curious.

Vegeta thought again. “Sometimes I’ve wanted you to be quiet but it’s never made any difference.”

“You really don’t have to lie, Vegeta. I’d understand if-”

“For fuck’s sake, Woman,” Vegeta muttered, inconsistently kissing her breast. “Yes, obviously, I’d prefer if my planet and my species hadn’t been wiped out besides myself and a low class halfwit. No, I wouldn’t trade you for any Saiyan wench, even if it meant preserving my bloodline. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Are you sure?” Now she was at least 75% preening. “I mean, if I were still me but… Saiyan, you wouldn’t prefer it?”

“Woman, if you were a Saiyan, one of us would be dead.” Vegeta told her. “You’ve met me, Bulma. You really think I could stomach a wife who was stronger than me?”

She blushed. “You think I’d be stronger than you.”

He bit her softly, sucking at her nipple to elicit a small gasp from his woman, his Bulma. “If you were a Saiyan,” he clarified, “You’d put Kakarot in the ground.”

Bulma put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss. “That might be the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

Vegeta scoffed and kissed her again. His fingers slipped inside her pussy, stretching in the warmth. Bulma arched into the touch, letting out a breathy moan. Their intimacy had become an almost autonomic function. There wasn’t an inch of Bulma’s body that Vegeta hadn’t sucked or fondled a hundred times over but he’d never tired of her. He never would tire of her, this brash, breakable, human Woman.

“I wouldn’t change you either,” she murmured, coming down just barely off her orgasm. “I wouldn’t make you human.”

He chuckled, scraping his teeth over her neck. “Obviously.” He said. “Why tinker with perfection?” and he kissed her hard before she could answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Garbage garbage garbage garbage
> 
> Vegeta/Bulma gives me life


End file.
